Draconis
Out there, among the stars and the many worlds, a constellation of seven worlds exists. We call them the Draconis Constellation. On this world, six races, forever at war with each other, live. We call these races Draconis. At first, they never reached Elysium. Until recently. Draconis have appeared among the common folk of Elysium. The Draconis are divided in six living races and one extinct race, the Draconis Primordeal. Each of the races have different powers and cultures, but they share a few features * Each of the races has wings resembling a dragons. They are usually a certain colour, based on their element. Those wings are very sensitive. * They have a tail, which is the same colour as the wings. The tail generally reaches down to the ground * They can hide their Wings and Tail to blend in with normal humans. * They have a Breath Weapon, depending on their race and element * They often have a second personality, a Dragonsoul as they call it, inside them. It's usually quite mischievous and can lead to the Draconis and it's Dragonsoul bickering out loud. * Draconis are considered Adult at the age of twelve and have a maxiumum lifespan of 103 years * Draconis have Favored Elements, which depends on their race's elemental alignement. They can invoke elements and elements containing their element with ease, but have trouble invoking the opposite element * Draconis seem to radiate magic, which manifests as a static charge to anyone within arm's reach. * Draconis have a minor resistance to most magics, while they are weak to psionics * Most Draconis can cast spells, although Psionics are impossible to almost every Draconis in existence. Every Draconis can use Invocations Draconis are made of Elemental Energies made physical. While this doesn't grant them any special powers, it does weaken them in Antimagic zones. Draen are made of Water energy, Drakes of Fire, etc. Draconis don't need to eat and don't have any vital organs, except for their soulstone, a small crystal which contains the Draconis' soul. Instead of eating, they absorb energy (But most Draconis who frequent Elysium, where the energy they need is scarce, have gained the ability to transform food into this energy). When a Draconis is destroyed, they decay into energy in five minute's time, leaving behind only a soulstone. As such, it is nearly impossible to turn a Draconis into a undead or revive them with Nuril magic. According to stories they tell, back at the Constellation or places where there is a strong tie to the Constellation, they can assume another form, one resembling a Dragon the size of a pony, without Anti-Magic scales or innate magic, but with their own Breath Weapon, armour-like scales and wings. However, this is yet to be confirmed as more than a myth or bluff to seem tough in front of the other races, to which they refer as Nuril, which means Lesser Most Draconis can't have children with Nuril. The only exceptions are Nurilborn (Draconis who were Nuril at some point in their life) or Primal If you want to RP as anything except a Nurilborn, please contact me for the simple reason that every other type of Draconis requires a good grip on the inherently complicated culture. (No, Nurilborn or Trueborn aren't different races, more like nationalities) The six races The Draconis are split up in six races, each at war with the other. The Dracons are the first race to reach Elysium. They are a tribal race that favours Wisdom, Instinct and live in the Forest Realm of Sylva. They prefer Shaman Magic and are known to follow the instincts. They are extremely possessive. Their Breath Weapon consists of a special Poison that is different for each Dracon, but it always functions like an existing potion. They live in tiny tribes. They can be recognized by a blade on their tail. Their favored element is Earth The Draen are the second race to reach Elysium. The Draen Race on Elysium is ruled by a Draenic Crownprince called Paladius. They are a proud race that favours Intelligence, Loyalty and live in the Plains of Draendor. Their society is based around Arcana Magic. They are loyal but also quite prejudiced. They have two Elemental Breath Weapons. They live in a complex society. They can be recognized thanks to a Mark on their forehead. Their favorite element is Water The Drakes are a warrior race. Their current leader in Elysium is King Grof. They favour Strength, Honour and live in the Barren Land of Exercitus. They focus on War and Combat, giving rise to Battlemagi, Battlepriests and Swordsmen alike. They have one elemental breath. They live in a big fortress-city. They can be recognized by having a few claws on their wings, allowing them to handle objects with them. Their favored element is Fire The Lux Jiil are a small, recently born race. They are led by the Jace D' Iejir. They favour Charisma, Trust and live in the Holy Lands of Sanctum. Their society is based around alliances and teamwork. The Jiil have no tail, but have Cat ears. They have vampiric fangs and use blood to sustain themselves. Jiil have a single Elemental Breath, and their bite drains blood. Their favored element is Light The Archonus are a slender and tall race of Draconis. Their bones are hollow and they spend a lot of time in flight. They favour Agility, Skill and live in the Floating Islands of Ky-Ra. They have extremely fast reflexes, but tend to get headaches when not focussing on a certain thing, because of the huge amount of information their heightened senses and fast reflexes give them, so they are usually focussing on something. If they use magic, they use Air and Telekinesis. They have a single Elemental Breath, and are always great archers. Their favored element is Air The Tenus Jiil are a small, recently born race. They are led by the Alyssa D' Iejir. They favour Constitution, wit and live in the Shadowed Lands of Tenebrum. Their society is based around espionage and guile. The Jiil have no tail, but have Dog ears. They have vampiric fangs and use blood to sustain themselves. Jiil have a single Elemental Breath, and their bite drains blood. Their favored element is Dark Aside from the six set races, there are also the Titanborn. While the Primordeal that gave birth from the Six Races were all Female, there were also male Primordeal. Their descendants are the Titanborn. Those are unpredictable; it would be insanity to catalogue every kind of Titanborn power as their auras are unstable, causing them to have seemingly random powers and elements (don't go overboard with this). This race doesn't have a Tribe, and doesn't fight in the war. They live in the Draconis Throne, also known as the Great Battlefield. These are the general adventurers, as they are considered unfit for war and, due to them living on the battlefield and having semi-random powers, give them a few things essential for Adventurers; Uniqueness, Experience on how to fight and the possibility of having a dark, gritty, dramatic and/or heroic background story. Orphan Titanborn are common as they can be seen as enemy Draconis by armies, and oaths to hunt down one's parents are so common, that the language the Titanborn use (which they know from their birth) has a special word for the Sworn Quest To Defeat Your Parent's Murderer; Senutila. Draconis Culture The Draconis live on six different worlds, with a seventh in the centre as the battleground for the Eternal War, a war between the Draconis races so old, no one remembers why they fight. The races are very similar, yet different. Draconis have a very strict chain of command. Each rank doesn't refer to an individual, but usually to a couple, since married Draconis are considered the same entity in the eyes of their laws, which carry supernatural weight. Each race is ruled by a High King. The High Kings are often worshipped as major deities, and they are the strongest mages of their kind. The High King couple is ageless, and carry the D' suffix to their last name Crownprinces rule the different Tribes of their race. They are worshipped as minor deities, and are often linked to a certain aspect of the world. From youth, they are taught how to influence that domain. They are usually the children of the High King. the Crownprince couple are ageless, and also carry the D' suffix. Heirs are the descendants of Crownprinces. They rule over the different factions of their race. They are ordinary Draconis without agelessness, and rule over their faction until they either die, hand over their ruler-ship or the Crownprince they follow relieve them from their role. Their family line is usually linked to the Crownprince they are descendants of through First-born children; the Draenic Mortuus Heir is the first born child of the first born child of the first born child etc. of Haunos D' Mortuus. They carry the suffix like their ancestors, which denotes them as direct descendants of the High King and, ultimately, the Draconis Primordeal. Kings are the representatives of their race on a certain world. They rule over that race in their world until they either die, resign or are demoted. They are not ageless and do not carry the suffix. Princes are Draconis that serve their King, ruling over plots of ground assigned to them by their Kings. They are just common Draconis, no eternal life or suffixes for them. Draconis show their rank by casting a spell called Drakefire. This spell creates an illusionary pattern which gets more complex and elaborate based on The Twelve Tribes Each race is usually divided in twelve Tribes, each with the same connection. Each Tribe is depicted by a Crownprince, and a Heir leads the tribe in the name of that Crownprince. A member of a Tribe gains automatic access to the magic that is linked to that tribe, even if said magic wouldn't be possible due to their race's preferred element. The twelve Tribes are: Mortuus: The Tribe of Life, Death and Rebirth. Here, the race's best Healers and Necromancers live. They are often able to see in the dark. The Magic linked to this tribe is Healing and Necromancy Morbus: The Tribe of Disease. Shady, mysterious Disease Mages roam the blighted lands of this dark tribe. They are immune to the downsides of most diseases. Morbus is known for creating a disease called Darkfire. Their favored magic is Poison Magic. This tribe is often closely related to the Mortuus Incaendi: The Tribe of Fire. Passionate Pyromancers roam through the Tribe's lands. They are often Fire-proof. The Magic linked to this tribe is Pyromancy Undani: The tribe of Water. Calm, wise Aquamancers explore the depths of their seas, searching for lost lore. They can use their wings to swim through the water as easily as they fly through the air, and breathe underwater as well. The Magic linked to this tribe is Aquamancy Cavernia: The Tribe of Earth. Stoic, calm Terramancers, who create winding tunnels in search of riches. They usually lose their wings, but can borrow through earth and rock with ease. The Magic linked to this tribe is Terramancy Caeli: The Tribe of Air. Energetic, curious Aeromancers dominate the skies of this Tribe. Their wings are usually bigger than normal Draconis wings, and they can swim through through the clouds like Undani swim through water, even without using their wings, and they can float on clouds even while unconscious. The magic linked to this tribe is Aeromancy. Aevani: The Tribe of Time. Enigmatic, mysterious Chronomancers scry through crystals in this place outside time, unravelling history's greatest riddles. They usually live twice as long as other Draconis. Their favored magic is Draconis Chronomancy, Which is different from the common idea of chronomancy. Draconis Chronomancy allows people to look in the past of objects or people, tracing their lineage, viewing their history or determining age. The periods they scry are extremely specific and must be stated. It can also be used to conjure objects from your own past. Materia: The Tribe of Matter. Nomads, they travel the multiverse. They have the innate power to create portals. Their favored magic is Planeshifting Ratio: The Tribe of Magic. Wise, knowledgable Wizards wander through the endless libraries the tribe set up, learning magic unparalleled by most Nuril. They usually have an innate talent for magic and Counterspelling. Their favored magic is Classic Magic, which allows them to learn the basics of most magic types Wolfswift: The Tribe of the Hunt. Strong, Driven rangers scour the forests of the Tribe's lands. They can track others by smell. Their favored magic is Divination Lex: The Tribe of Law and Chance. Rigid, but also unpredictable arbiters wander through the marble halls that make up their domain. They are known to have a silver tongue. Their favored magic is Pact Magic, which can create magic pacts that both sides are required to uphold. Militia: The Tribe of War. Proud, heroic soldiers parade through the streets of this realm. They can mentally contact other Militia of their race within a mile. Their favored magic is Battle Magic, which is basically elementalism but more battle-focussed A Draconis' last name is usually the tribe it is part of. Tribeless, amongst the least of the Draconis, each have their own family based on the family they live in. However, it can occur that two Draconis from different allied tribes marry. Those usually carry the name of their alliance or the tribe they live with. Alliances: Nox This is the name given to the merged tribes, Mortuus and Morbus. Sors The name given to the alliance between Mortuus, Aevani and Materia, who dictate Fate. Libra Materia, Undani,Incaendi, Cavernia and Caeli work together to maintain the balance between the four elements. Culture Draconis culture is a Arcanocracy; whoever wields the stronger magic has the most respect. As such, all Draconis try to make their magic stronger. Whenever a new trove of spellbooks is published, Draconis line up to get to study those spells- And the Highkings are always the first to master those spells. The Highkings sponsor their Crownprinces, which allows them to rule their Tribes, and the Crownprinces in turn sponor their Heirs. Draconis love one type of food; Chocolate. Give a Draconis chocolate and they'll be a lot more cooperative. The Draconis themselves farm Chorus Plants on massive scale, using the fruits for food and construction. While the Draconis are at war, outside of the constelation they see other Draconis as siblings and rivals, aiding each other while trying to prove themselves better. Most Draconis wear armour when traveling outside of the constellation, althoug cloaks are popular as well. Relics Of The Draconis There are many holy relics the Draconis Carry. This is a list of the recorded Relics with their location The Orb Of Draconis is a dangerous weapon in the hands of a Draconis. Not only would this diamond orb bypass their transformation rituals, if they truly transform, but it also holds another great power. The wielder can transform willing people into Draconis of the subject's choice, and the wielder can temporarily transform into any Draconis at-will. The current location of the Orb is in a Reliquary in a Draconis Sanctuary, where it lies along with multiple other relics in case a great catastrophe would ever strike the Draconis. The Spellbook Of Draconis is a spellbook that contains all the spells the Draconis ever cast. This is not magic in nature, just a cooperation of Draconis to create the ultimate spellbook. This Spellbook is kept in a Draconis Sanctuary Reliquary Incarceron's Dagger is a dagger bestowed upon the Draenic Crownprince of Protection by a mysterious mage by the name of Incarceron. This dagger is extremely potent against extraplanars. It is kept in a Draconis Sanctuary Reliquary Draconis Life-cycle Draconis give birth to living hatchlings, as Draconis Children are called, but, due to the long war, they discovered a spell that allows them to transfer a fetus to an artificial egg. Almost all Draconis do this, causing Hatcheries to be set up by non-combatants, clutches of five eggs are placed under the care of one Draconis. Each egg carries a crest of the original family, and after birth the child is either sent to the couple or to a daycare until the couple picks it up. This usually takes up to five days, as the couple is retrieved from the front to raise the child. At the age of 5, the child is sent to an educational program that is organised and management by their race. They stay at the campus, but can be visited by their parents at any time. At this program, they learn the basic skills of their race. At this moment, they have a mental capacity similar to a 10 year old Human. At the age of 10, they enter an apprentice-ship under someone whose speciality they want to follow; a future battlemage becomes apprentice to a current battlemage, a knight to a knight, a Pyromancer to a Pyromancer, etc. At this moment, they have a mental capacity similar to a 16 year old human. At the age of 12, they are on the brink of Adulthood. Before they become Adult, they follow a certain procedure. At their birthday, they receive a telepathic quest imprinted in their mind. This quest usually has a symbolical meaning that is linked to the Draconis that received it. A mage might get the quest "Cast without mana", a hero "What is the true meaning of heroism" and other symbolical quests like that. Once a Draconis can truly answer the question, they enter a cocoon, where they stay for approx. 15 minutes. Afterwards, the cocoon opens and the Draconis emerges, now adult. When they are adult, their life truly start. First of all, most are recruited for the Army. This is often considered a repayment for the education, and after three years of service they return home. Often, either during education or during service, they find a special someone. A Draconis knows by instinct if they are interacting with that special someone. In a very short time, they get to know each other completely and, usually within a year, they marry. Draconis have two different weddings. One is a small, personal wedding, usually only the couple and the priest and sometimes a few parents or friends. It resembles a Nuril wedding, except they have set, traditional vows; "My left hand will heal you, When my right can't protect you My voice will guide you, When my feet can't lead you My wings will carry you, When my arms can't My Magic will protect, What I never want to destroy I do not only take you as my wife I take you as my life Powers combined Together we are one" The last paragraph creates a link between the two Draconis, which allows them to pool their magic, mana and spells into one mana pool instead of two different. After the small celebration, there is about a week of festivities RP ADVICE You are a Draconis. You feel... Odd amongst those weird Nuril... Like a human amongst the beasts. You carry yourself with a regal air. The Nuril around you should look up to you with awe and respect! They should make you your leader! After all, your Drakefire is stronger than theirs (they don't even seem to be able to know how to cast it!), so that makes you their leader, and as their leader, they should follow the laws you follow... Right? Eidolons and Eidolonists Powerful Elementalists can gain access to some of the Draconis' hidden powers; they become Eidolons. In order to become a Eidolon, a Draconis must have achieved the following prerequisites: * They must understand that a Draconis is basically a elemental creature, made up mostly out of a certain elemental energy. * They must have achieved instinctual understanding of the elemental energy their race is aligned to, to the extend where they are able to shape the element. Eidolons achieve a greater control over their body. They can shape the energy their body is made of into a shape known as the True State. In this state, they vaguely resemble a dragon (No, you are NOT a dragon if you choose this race, it only resembles it in this state). Your torso grows to about twice the size of a big stallion. Your neck and tail become twice as long as your body, your facial bone structure transforms into something more lizard-like, your wings become 4 times as big and strong scales, about as hard as steel, cover your skin. Your breath weapon and spells get stronger, you gain natural attacks such as claws and a bite, you have armour about as strong as Steel Scale Mail, but you lose he ability to use your hands (since they are now paws. If you think that that isn't that much of a flaw, try it out), you attract attention and can't speak any languages but Draconic and all Draconis languages. Eidolonists are amongst the strongest of the Eidolons. To become a Eidolonist, you: * have to be familiar with your True State * must have access to the Forbidden Lore * They must bind a Soulstone to themselves and implant it into their bodies Eidolonists have reached the pinnacle of this power. They are able to manifest the energy that is part of their body, transforming themselves into elementals of their elements. They are able to craft Soulstones, allowing them to create either clones of themselves by splitting their energy in half and dividing it over the Soulstones, or they are able to create a Artificial Eidolon, or ArtLon, with the aid of other Eidolonists, all supplying some of their essence before allowing the Soulstone which they infused with essence to absorb elemental energy, which, in a week's time, grows out into a fullfledged Eidolon Draconis with the capacities of their creators, but zero experience. When this process is hasted, they can create a HyDraconis, which is a projection of the combined power of the Draconis in control, which is similiar to a spell; it lasts for about an hour, but has the experience, power and personalities of the Eidolonists who created the HyDraconis. A Eidolonist can only create one ArtLon at a time and can only have one HyDraconis. A Eidolonist can pull their essence into their Soulstone, which causes them to disappear, leaving behind only the Soulstone. The Soulstone is usually heavily infused with protective wards, because once it is destroyed, the soul is banished to VoidSpace. Known Draconis A list of all Draconis individuals that have been recorded to visit Elysium Draen * Dragonsbane, a Shadow Storm Draen, and Velicity, a Radiant Healer Draen, the Highkings of Draendor. Not much is known about them, except that they are both dangerous mages. Both never leave Draendor ** Haunos D' Mortuus, a Dark Specter Draen, Crownprince of Mortuus, Arch-Necromancer of Draendor. Also known as Haunos The Dark, Haunos The Black, Haunos The Defiler and Haunos The Necro by his people, he is loathed by most Draen. On the battlefield, he is known as the Walking Void, utilizing tendrils of necrotic energy to take out enemies while using his Spectral Body power to stay safe himself. ** Paladius D' Bedon, a Holy Water Draen. Rumored to be a Titanic Draconis, a type of Draconis that has ties to every race. Draenic Arch-Paladin, and a loyal follower of Thye. A Dhampir, known to hunt vampires. *** Thuran, a Vampiric Summoner Draen. Ethan's reincarnation, a Tribeless Draen. ** The other Crownprinces. No Nuril has ever interacted directly with them. Dracons * Ethaniel D' Mortuus, a Love Dracon. Crownprince of Mortuus. Rumored to be the same person as Paladius, although every involved party denies this. Drakes No Drakes known... Yet. Archonus * Hawk, a Emotion Archonus. Born a Lux Jiil, he took up the mantle of the Highking of Archonus. ** Curbs. Not an Archonus, or even a Draconis, but the adopted son of Hawk. While a Crownprince, their Domain is unknown. ** Catoria D' Iejir. A Nature Lux Jiil. Hawk's adopted daughter, Curb's twin. Born a Neko. Lux Jiil * Jace, a Holy Lux Jiiil, and Catoria D' Iejir. Highkings of the Lux Jiil. Jace is 12 years old and Catoria is 11 years old. Tenus Jiil No Tenus Jiil known... Yet. Forbidden Lore A Draconis who has served Thye for over a year will receive a vision, which tells them to seek out the highest ranking member Thye's clergy (at this moment, this role is covered by ArchPaladin Paladius D' Bedon). This person will give them a task. Upon completion, they will place a blessing on the one who has completed the task, which grants them access to a collection of racial memories known as the Forbidden Lore. What the Forbidden Lore exactly is will be described later. However, a Draconis needs to have access to the Forbidden Lore in order to cast the spells granted by Thye, speak Forbidden, cast the Draconis Clan spells and achieve higher ranks in their tribe. HOWEVER, one who has access to the Forbidden Lore is forbidden from spreading it. Attempts to read someone's mind to learn any part of the Forbidden Lore are automatically failed, attempts to use magic to force a Draconis to speak the Forbidden Lore fail and cause the caster, if they are aware of their attempt, to be prevented from learning the Forbidden Lore. If a Draconis tries to willingly teach someone anything from the Forbidden Lore, they immediately forget the Forbidden Lore and are unable to regain access to it. The only way to regain access to the Forbidden Lore is through Divine Intervention, which is usually called upon through a ritual done by the same person who granted you access to the Forbidden Lore. Using parts of the Forbidden Lore fall outside this, as does applying the Forbidden Lore. Draconis Languages Each Draconis can speak a few languages. For your convenience, each of these languages is the same as another language in Google Translate. Each Draconis speaks Draconis Common. They also speak the Common language of their race. Heirs, Crownprinces and Highkings, also known as the High Draconis, also speak the High variant of their race's language. This is a language impossible to learn by anyone who doesn't have the Mark, a special rune placed upon their skin by Thye himself. This Mark allows them to pick up and create ripples (a progress known as tapping) on the Elemental Layers, a layer of reality most cannot see. Those ripples are naturally created by spells of that Element. A Draconis can only tap on the Elemental Layer corresponding to their race's elemental Alignement. The mark translates the ripples to sound the Draconis can hear in the back of their mind. By using those ripples, the High Draconis can communicate. High Tongues, as these six language are called, resembles Morse when magic is used to try and pick up these ripples. The Highkings are the only few who, in adition to all High Tongues, speak High Draconis. This is thought to be because their Mark allows them to tap into all Elemental Layers in adition to allowing them to literally see into the Elemental Layer of their race. High Draconis is the same as High Tongues, except the language uses all the Elemental Layers to send a message in High Draconis. Only by reading out all the layers and having the innate knowledge required to understand those languages can one understand High Draconis. High Tongues and High Draconis can be written by imprinting the carrier of the text with weak Elemental energy. The Constellation The Constellation is a OOC area. In effect, it's a spot where Draconi that are inactive stay. Retired characters and stuff. The '''ONLY '''way for a creature that isn't a god to travel to the Constellation and back is by the use of Flitters, small craft created by the Draconi. Only people who are native to the Constellation or trained by the Draconi over a period of three months can operate these flitters. Known operators of Flitters are Haunos D' Mortuus, Thuran Tribeless and Jace D' Iejirt The nations are continuously at war, and thus there are armies. To apply for an army (to explain in character growth), you need to be a citizen of the nation the army belongs to. To become a citizen, you need to prove three things: * Possession of magical power * Grip on the Draconi culture * Being a Draconi. There are few non- trueborn Draconi in the Constellation. Other than the Titanic or Primal Draconi, most other non-Trueborn are treated as second-grade citizens, having to work very hard to earn respect in the Draconi settlements. Primal and Titanic Primal Draconi are Trueborn Draconi raised on Nuril Planes. This allows them to assume a Nuril shape, with flesh and bone instead of mana. Titanic Draconi are Draconi who have gained a small connection to the other races. Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races